


To Smite or Knight

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Liz is not, at first, terribly impressed with Michael's suggestion.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Liz Ortecho
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	To Smite or Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lsobelevans over on Tumblr as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest.  
The prompt was:  
Platonic Michael & Liz ; Gen ; mood: fun, happy ; word: sword.  
~ Tas

"You are not serious." 

"As a heart attack," smirking when Liz glared. 

"All right, give it here." 

The sword hilt felt good, warm from Michael's grip, and she studied it. Pointed at the floor. "Kneel." 

He did, laughing now. Liz thought about trust, how he'd literally handed her a weapon and bared his throat. She placed the flat of the blade on one of his shoulders. "I dub thee, Sir Michael Guerin," she tapped the other shoulder, "best man and best lab partner ever." 

That smirk turned bashful; her turn to grin. "It'll be perfect to cut the wedding cake."


End file.
